Buzzcut Season
by bootybertholdt
Summary: He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman.


Notes: This is for Les for her birthday. She's pretty much a queen so I decided to gift her with this. I'm so sorry if it's bad. I whipped this up in like 2 hours, but I like it a lot. So yeah. Happy Birthday Les!

i.

"Dude, your neighbor's fuckin' hot."

Dragging his feet into the garage, Suigetsu used his left hand to lazily scratch at his disheveled hair while his right was busily shoving a pastrami sandwich into his mouth as quickly as possible. Opening his mouth and spitting out bits of meat and cheese, he elaborated, "I mean, her hair's weird as fuck, but dude, that body's bangin'. Why haven't you gotten wit' it yet? All you hav'ta do is stroll over there, show off your stupid face, and bam. Instant girlfriend."

Sliding out from underneath his grey mustang—she was his baby—, Sasuke shot Suigetsu a sharp glare and raised his lip into a sneer. "Nah, man. She's too colorful and shit. I'm not interested."

Grabbing a greasy rag from the ground, Sasuke hurriedly wiped his hands and threw it at the white haired man's stuffed face. "And next time you fucking eat in my garage, I'll kill you."

ii.

There was nothing Sasuke hated more than waking up early on his day off. Everyone knew to steer clear of the heavily curtained windows before at least one in the afternoon; and no one dared to even get five feet near his door unless they wanted to wake him up and get bitched at for hours. And that is why Sasuke was very confused and very, very angry when he was woken up by a loud knocking at his front door.

Angrily making his way down the hallway and ripping open the door, he was determined to tell off whatever asshole had decided it was a good idea to wake him up at the crack of fuckin' dawn, when he saw a mop of pink hair protruding from underneath a yellow umbrella.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke-kun. Sorry to bother you when you're sleeping and all, but I kinda need some help getting my cat out of your tree." Green eyes peered up into tired black ones, widening and glossing over to give the most adorable look Sakura could muster.

Oh, damn. That fucking asshole Suigetsu was right; she was cute.

iii.

Much to Sasuke's manly demise, his stupid crush on his pretty, colorful, _perfect_ neighbor didn't go away after they scaled a tree in the pouring rain to save some dumbass cat. Nope, it was just his luck that Sakura happened to be best friends with Hinata who happened to be Naruto's stuttering girlfriend. And all this meant that he happened to spend a lot of time with his neighbor, which made him get to know her better and made his stupid crush even stupider.

But Sasuke wasn't going to tell anybody about these fucking feelings that were currently thrashing around inside of him. They were stupid as hell and Suigetsu wouldn't let him live it down if he found out that he might just kinda think Sakura was absolutely perfect.

So, no, he wasn't going to tell anyone. He was gonna take this to the grave.

iv.

Sasuke had every intention of not letting Sakura know that he was in the biggest, stupidest crush with her ever, but then he had to fuck everything up and kiss her one night. And the way that it happened was so cliché and so dumb and Sasuke hated everything about it.

Except he loved everything about it too.

It happened when they were sitting on his roof, watching the stars. Sakura absolutely loved stargazing, and she would raise her arm every five seconds to point at the tiny little dots in the sky. She knew all the names of the constellations and could tell you about the history of each star, how it came about, what it symbolized.

And in that moment, with her pink hair softly lit by the moon and her big, green eyes so wide with delight, Sasuke knew he was in deep. This girl, who was only supposed to be his neighbor, quickly barged into his life with one request to save her little kitten, and now he was sitting here like a fucking idiot, amazed at how beautiful she was.

With that thought repeating in his mind, he quickly grabbed her extended hand and pulled her closer to him. And he kissed her and it was perfect.

Sasuke loved every minute of it.

v.

"Dude, I still say your neighbor's fuckin' hot."

It was a typical Saturday. Suigetsu was lounging in a chair with a pastrami sandwich and Sasuke was underneath his car, fixing up his baby so that she was the best in the town.

But everything was different now. You could see it in the way Sasuke sent a dangerous glare at Suigetsu, but quickly turned his attention to the girl walking towards him. All sunshine smiles and bright colors, Sakura was beautiful and perfect and Sasuke's. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Man, I told you I'd fucking kill you if you ate in my garage again."


End file.
